westwingfandomcom-20200223-history
Bartlet for America
DESPITE CHRISTMAS SEASON, PRESIDENTIAL INVESTIGATION GRINDS ON AS BARTLET RECALLS FATEFUL DECISION -- While the White House is festooned with Christmas finery, Leo (John Spencer) fears the worst when he testifies in the Congressional investigation into the President's (Martin Sheen) possible lack of public disclosure about his illness while flashbacks reveal the background leading to Bartlet's decision as governor to not come forward with the damaging information. In addition, the President personally investigates a series of church firebombings in the South after a two-year probe proves fruitless and threatens using troops to protect parishioners the next day on Christmas Eve. Summary Cast :Rob Lowe as Sam Seaborn :Stockard Channing as Abigail Bartlet :Dulé Hill as Charlie Young :Allison Janney as C.J. Cregg :Janel Moloney as Donna Moss :Richard Schiff as Toby Ziegler :John Spencer as Leo McGarry :Bradley Whitford as Josh Lyman :and Martin Sheen as President Bartlet Special Guest Star :Tim Matheson as John Hoynes Recurring cast :NiCole Robinson as Margaret Hooper Guest Starring :Joanna Gleason as Jordon Kendall :Mark Feuerstein as Cliff Calley :Clark Gregg as Special Agent Casper :James Handy as Joseph Bruno :Steven Gilborn as Rep. Paul Dearborn :Doug Ballard as Governor Edward Pratt :Todd Waring as Rep. Rathburn :Mark Hutter as Rep. Erickson :Kathryn Joosten as Dolores Landingham :Ashley L. Clark as Alan :Carlos Jacott as Allen :Randy Thompson as CEO :Dennis Haskins as CEO :Ellis E. Williams as Reverend Algiss Skyler Co-Starring :David St. James as Rep. Darren Gibson R-MI :Greta Sesheta as Congresswoman :Joe O'Connor as Rep. Calhoun :Judy Kain as Event Planner :Thomas Carrington as Congressional Staffer Quotes :Leo McGarry: I'm an alcoholic, I don't have one drink . . . I don't understand people who have only one drink . . . I don't understand people who leave a half a glass of wine on the table . . . I don't understand people who say they've had enough . . . " :Leo McGarry: I don't get drunk in front of people. I get drunk alone. :Cliff Calley: That's where you're going with this? Just to embarrass the guy? Leo McGarry's sobriety isn't the subject of these hearings. These hearings are to investigate if any rules, ethical or otherwise were broken by Jed Bartlet while he was running for president. :Congressman Gibson: That's nice, but I live in the actual world where the object of these hearings is to win. :Cliff Calley: No, it's not. :Congressman Gibson: It's the object of the majority. :Cliff Calley: While I'm Majority Counsel, it's not. This is Bush League. This is why good people hate us, right here. This thing. This isn't what these hearings are about. He cannot have properly been prepared by counsel for these questions, nor should he ever have to answer them publicly. And if you proceed with this line of questioning, I will resign this committee, and wait in the tall grass for you, Congressman - because you are killing the party. :Congressman Gibson: to Congressman Bruno Who the hell is this? :Cliff Calley: Congressman Bruno You don't have to make up your mind right now, Mr. Chairman - declare a recess until after the holidays, buy yourself two weeks. :Congressman Gibson: And give him two weeks to circle the wagons? How do you think the Speaker's going to feel about this - to say nothing of the RNC? :Congressman Bruno: I need a minute. Trivia * Josh makes a callback to the previous seasons Christmas episode. "Cause a guys walking down the street and he falls into a hole see?" referring to Leo calling a therapist for Josh after he was shot. ERRORS *When Josh asks Sam to look for someone to get Gibson out Leo McGarry's hearing, Sam flips through the pages of his contact-book and three of the pages have identical scribblings. * Throughout Leo's testimony when he pauses to speak to his lawyer, Jordon Kendall, he covers his mike while she leaves hers uncovered. The entire chamber would have heard her side of their conversations. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 ��